D a m a g e d
by BadGurl
Summary: Much much HxL goodness^^ Sets during & after the Royal cup. BxL fans r warned..
1. Default Chapter

Hies! Ok this is a h/l, meaning it's a Harry/Leena romance more or less kies? Soooooooooooo no Bit/LeenaT_T sorries BxL fans! I luv Bit! I really do! I think he's adorable!^^ Like when he was looking for the little part list and took of his clothes to find it in that part shop! Kawaii! I just think Harry's little Leena obsession is more my favor^_^y feel free to flame just now u can't say I didn't warn ya!(shakes finger) This is the prologue from Harry's pov. Its from the second to last episode of the first season, where Harry just threw himself in front of Leena to protect her from the berserk fury's particle cannon(wasn't that the best epi!^^ gave me goosebumby thingies!)  Also nothing against the Bit/Leena fans(it's a really cutie couple^^), but I was just wondering if they had any bxl evidence? I was watching the anime looking for some and couldn't find a single romantic happening.

**† - **D   a   m   a   g   e   d** - ****†**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dreaming comes so easily  
'Cause it's all that I've known  
True love is a fairy tale  
I'm damaged, so how would I know_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


            How could he? How could anyone? How could he want to harm something as precious as you? I saw my entire life flash before my eyes, and *my* life wasn't even in danger yet! When that, that, *thing* lowered it's neck, I saw little being clutching the action figure from Leon, it was the first time I had ever seen you, I was only eight at the time. My parents were on the usual parade in the limo about the streets, and I saw you. And I see you still. When the monster opened its mouth showing a large particle ball of energy forming, I saw us older. I had committed myself to Zoids knowing it was the only thing to get your attention, the only thing I forced us to have in common. I bought hundreds of them! Desperately coaxing you to me like an adult would a child with candy. Unlike a child it didn't work. You went off with your father and brother as you always did. You never stayed in one place. And as always I was quick to follow. The blast shot through its mouth like a bullet from a rifle, my scream of your name echoed it. My mind's eyes traced back to a particular moment in time. You had, had a, ahem, *crush*, hmph, on another. He was one of the 'bad boys' girls usually for some reason found so appealing. You weren't one to disappoint the statistics. He looked an awful lot like Bit with black hair. Perhaps that's the reason I hate the little home-wrecker so much. He had promised you a date. You had gotten so exited that night that you didn't stamp 'return to sender' on my love letters. I watched as you waited in front of the cheesy restaurant, if you'd even call it that, that you had overly dressed for. You looked stunning. Cheeks flushed from excitement, hair pulled into an elegant topknot, lips glittering of lip-gloss, flowing black dress with the slip exposing your beautiful leg to your perfect thigh.  You waited…… and waited…………….and waited. I watched you smile still ever present even after the hours, even after the restaurant had closed, you still waited for him. For a chance that would never come. You lip quivered still in its smile, you eyes watered with tears still refusing to show anything but the happy shine; but you knew. Didn't you? You knew he would never come and your mind was battling making up excuses for him, wondering while you were still there. At that moment it was like looking at a mirror. He left you here in the dirt, I kiss the dirt you walk on, he trampled over your heart, I pick up the pieces hoping to keep them, he's not here, I am, he won't be here, I'm still here. How can you see anything but faults in these men? When I'm right here? Dr. Tauros is out for the night expecting your 'date' to take you home. Your *non*-existent date. I walk over after god knows how long of just staring at you. I offer you the handkerchief I often carried with me. You look up surprised but happy, thinking I'm the date you're expecting. I know, but make myself believe you're just happy to see me, its so much easier that way. I see the disappointment on your face and offer you my best comfort smile. You glare whipping your face away from me. I sit down next to you simply offering to take you home. You growl something in-audible to me and stomp away shouting you'd prefer to just walk. I stare after you. You don't get far until you realize how long a walk it is. Finally the silent ride home is upon us. I know you don't want to hear my profession of love right now so I quiet my spinning mind and heart. It can wait until later. How clumsy you are! You trip and my Zoid's body is no sooner upon yours. Sebastian and Benjamin desperately scold and try to pull me away. To leave you. Never. My back feels as if its being torn apart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm scared and I'm alone  
I'm ashamed  
And I need for you to know_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


            Uuunnngghhh oh god my head! Where are you Leena? I want to see you! I want to be near you now! I'M BLIND!! Oh, wait, no, never mind I just have to open my eyes. There! Ack! How can one task hurt so much! My body feels as if its been trampled by Dibison. Where are you? You seem so close on my screen. You're searching for somebody. Me? Oh god if this is how I go I can die a happy man! No, no it's not me. You're looking for the one that saved both of us aren't you? I can't even save you properly how's that for a prince? Leena please, if never again then just this once see me. Come to me I miss you. I stare out the screen watching as you walk further away from my tattered Zoid. No, please. I say your name, wanting to hear it role off my tongue once more. The ring I hold so tightly crushes into my hand warning me I am still alive and capable of feeling pain. The warning grows as blood courses down my palm. I don't care, its nothing compared to this. I reach out to you. Ignoring the searing fire burning through my muscles as they whine for me to knock it off. I reach out to your retreating back. A weak smile forcing its way to my lips as I manage to pose the ring on you left ring finger. I just wanted to see how it would look. Mrs. Leena Champ. My non-existent date. My never-will, never-was wife. I smile as my world begins to go black fading around your image. How rude. I close my eyes serenely realizing something. I'm still at that cheesy restaurant. Waiting for you. I cringe gaining conscious once again. They never shut up do they? Benjamin and Sebastian can't even let me have an angsty ending sheesh! I reassure them I'm awake before toddling off into the darkness all over again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


-Normal pov-

            Harry sighed into the respirator the ambulance had to 'graciously' put him on. Incompetents. He could breath perfectly fine! His body and head however where a different matter entirely. He stared at the red flashing ceiling through half-lidded eyes. His entire world appeared in hues of red and black thanks to that annoying siren. Pft, why did they ever invent that anyway? He tried to focus on what they're doing and saying to him. Benjamin and Sebastian are on they're way to the hospital unable to leave their Zoids. Didn't people usually have a friend or family member with them in the ambulance? No, don't think about that. It won't help your situation, he thought. She just couldn't find him, that was it. His hands balled and fisted into the sheets of the stretcher.  She would be here if she could. He clenched his eyes shut tears ending on his eyelashes. She was probably worried about him.  His icy blue eyes snapped open completely broken, the tears glazing them over and slipping past his cheeks. The hell she was! She was probably rooting on Bit in the Tournament! A sob racked his body forcing his eyes shut. She was probably on the edge of her seat. He took a ragged breath his head sagging to the side. She wasn't thinking about him. His hands began to bleed, the one still refusing to release the engagement right spasmed as it was ruthlessly cut into. She didn't love him! He screamed and sobbed all at once, the ambulance team fiercely trying to restrain him injecting tranquilizers into his spasming body. He finally calmed down tears still making small rivers down his cheeks. A lifeless expression on his handsome face as he stared emotionlessly up at the ceiling; his body completely void of movement. She never did………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


            Harry stared at the tattered and cindered picture he held steadily in his hand. He had managed to tear it off his Zoid cockpit when they dragged him out. He could hear his robot friends angrily arguing about their 'relation' to Harry to let them in. He didn't care. All but his sister had practically dubbed him the insane black sheep of the family. He didn't care. His Zoid was demolished. He didn't care. Leena Tauros didn't love him. …………..God how he cared. He looked away letting the picture of her witty face drop to the marble floor. Everything he ever told himself was a lie. He would find a woman to love him.  A lie. He would marry. A lie. He would become King. Who would let a crazed lovesick Zoid worrier ascend the throne? Another lie. He would fall in love…..The truth. He did fall in love. What magic it was! Calling her forty to fifty times a day, hearing her beautiful voice on the answering machine, she never answered the phone of course. Waiting by the phone and mailbox day through day fantasizing about what she would write or tell him. Dreaming at night of their marriage. Waking up to a pillow in his arms thinking it was her silky body. He had even had a date with her! If only that bastard Lehon hadn't interrupted! But still! It was a date that she had actually agreed to! It *would've* happened! She would have been all his for those couple of hours! She would look and smile at hi-Stop it!! He growled fisting his hands. Dreams! Fantasies! Hope! *False* hope! That's all it was! She would never give him the time of day! She would never smile or look at him the way she did so many others! Every. *Single*.  Thing. He. Had. Ever. Hoped. For. Was. A. LIE!! A damned lie!! He only made himself believe and think up excuses for her attitude towards him. She's just having a bad day. I just surprised her that's all. Its simply infatuation she had for him. His body relaxed miserably. A lie. She didn't love him. That was the only truth. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Healing comes so painfully  
And it chills to the bone  
Will anyone get close to me?  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


            How silly he was! The doctors must have overdosed the tranquilizers on him! Of course Leena felt something for him! He watched the T.V. through his unbandaged eyes as Sebastian and Benjamin restrained him from chocking Bit through the T.V. Leena loved him! She had to! He wouldn't simply feel this way for nothing! The fates were with him! Oh how he wanted to be with her on the battlefield! To twirl her around with the excitement and enthusiam everyone felt! And he would. One day. So he was still waiting for her at the cheesy run-down restaurant. And he always would. He was faithful and loyal to her. And she would see that. One day. She would see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's mending for my soul  
An ending to this fear  
Forgiveness for a man who was stronger  
I was just a little girl, but I can't go back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! So whatchya think? Cioo? Nioo? R&R peoples! Luv, peace, and tanning grease everybody!

Deni


	2. Dreaming comes so easily, 'Cause it's al...

I dun own Zoids kay?

**† - **D   a   m   a   g   e   d** - ****†**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dreaming comes so easily  
'Cause it's all that I've known  
True love is a fairy tale  
I'm damaged, so how would I know_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Harry Champ glared stubbornly at the green glob hanging on the end of the spoon which Sebastian was doing his best to persuade him to swallow.

"C'mon Harry, this will help you get well." The robot said doing his best to hold his patience.

            The stubborn prince just whined and whipped his head to the opposite side of the disgusting swamp thing look-a-like in the plastic spoon. Sebastian sighed irritatedly shoving the spoon closer to his master's face.

"Now Harry, don't fight." He scolded.

            The youth only snorted tightening his jaw muscles.

"Oh just knock it off!" He exclaimed stuffing the mush filled utensil into the prince's mouth.

            He choked a bit grasping at his throat. His usual alabaster skin turning the slightest hue of green. Harry managed contract his trachea just enough to slide the green mold down to his tender stomach.  He looked up furiously preparing to scream at the robot that was now astride him pinning him down until his sensory circuits shorted. 

"What do you think you're doing Sebastian!"

"Well you wouldn't eat!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I just might want food that didn't resemble something already digested!!"

"The nurse gave me orders Harry!"

"And so did I! Who paid to have you built!? Who got you your very own Zoid?!-"

"Who fed you and clothed you for the sixteen years of your life Leena Touros!"

            Every occupant of the room turned towards the doorway where the new voice seemed to becoming from.

"Leena?!" Harry shouted gleefully shoving the exasperated droid off his chest.

"But Dad! Its not like he actually *saved* me-ow! Quit it!"

            Harry smiled in uncontainable anticipation as Leena was dragged into site by her upper arm. Dr. Touros entered the room dragging her along behind him trying his best to maintain a polite greeting while his daughter was desperately trying to gnaw her arm off. 

"Hello Harry! How are we today? I hear you're quite the hero." He said quickly giving a polite bow to the young man in the hospital bed.

"Well I couldn't let my Leena get hurt now could I?" Harry responded trying to look past the technical genius to get a better look at the struggling girl.

"DDDddaad! It was Leahn! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for hi-ow!"

            Dr. Touros impatiently flicked his daughter's ear.

"You were delirious with fright, you don't know what you saw." He corrected. 

            As much as Harry hated to admit his surpassers ability to save Leena better than he could he couldn't help but defend the angry pink haired girl.

"Well actually, Leena has a point." He laughed nervously putting his hand behind his head.

"What're you talking about, no she doesn't! And to prove it she'll be here every day at *exactly* 8:00 a.m. until you're well."

"She will?!" He shouted extactically.

"I WHAT!!??" Leena screeched obviously not sharing Harry's enthusiasm.

"She will." Dr. Touros confirmed nodding his head firmly grasping his practically seizuring daughter into the room for extra measure. "Starting now. *Right* Leena."

"*Daddy*!" She whined in her baby voice flashing him the bambi eyes that always seemed to work up until now. Seeing how her attempt at trying to warm up her raiser she turned to her normal psychotic aggression. "DADDY THIS IS PASSIVE AGGRESSION!!"

"You can come home at 5:00 sweetie pie. Have fun!" He said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before heading towards the doorway. Leena was about to start screaming obscenities but stopped as her father turned to call over his shoulder. "Oh and Hun, if for some reason beyond my belief you happen to *fail* your temporary nursing duties, you'll be waxing Bit's Liger with a toothbrush for the next month. Love you! Bye!" He called walking out the doorway.

"WWHHHAAATTT!!" She screamed frantically looking for something around the room to throw. Settling for the vanilla pudding she chucked it against the already closing door.

            Harry watched as she jumped up and down frustratedly mumbling things he had only heard in alley streets. She finally seemed to calm down grudgingly throwing herself down into the nearest chair. During the little family spat he had decided to stay out of it silently rooting the doctor on with support flags and fans not wanting to attract her fury onto himself. Now that she was a little settled down he decided to approach. Second thinking the normal spews of love and devotion he decided to hold off and just settle for conversation.

"Um, Leena?"

            She simply looked up through narrowed lavender eyes not saying a word.

"Would you like something to eat? Its not very good, trust me I've tried it, but maybe I could send Benjamin or Sebastian out for something-I said it was for her not me!" He said feeling Sebastian about to contradict his motive for food, hearing this the droid silenced.

            A little surprised at not hearing the usual mush, Leena looked at him with wide eyes about to respond. Unfortunately her eyes got something before her mouth did.

"Well I gue-Hey is that Jell-O!?" She darted over to the hospital tray. Sure enough there lay an uneaten cup of what looked like lime Jell-O. 

"Sorry Ms. Leena that's Harr-" Sebastian never finished before Harry SD'ly shoved him out of the way not taking his happy face away from the drooling Zoid warrioress. 

"Yeah! They give you lots here. Take all you want! Hey how about some ice cream? They have tubs of it and give you as much as you want!" He said desperately trying to entice her. 

            Leena mumbled an unidentifiable yes scarfing down the Jell-O without any utensil of any kind.

            Harry looked on adoringly after sending Benjamin out to get ice cream. Chocolate, that was always her favorite. He sighed affectionately watching as she looked dejectedly into the empty cup scraping her tongue along the side for more. It never took much to make her happy. Perhaps that's what he loved most about her. Normal women would take as much as they wanted if they had someone as rich as himself as their boyfriend, they'd never settle for simple hospital Jell-O. They'd take him up on his offer and send his robots to France just to get something imported. Not Leena though. She only wanted what she needed, or thought she needed when it came to arming her Zoid; but that was a different story entirely.  He frowned seeing the hopeful look on her face as she held the Jell-O cup above her head hoping for more scrapings. 

"I think I have some more Leena. Its cherry though, I hope you don't mind." He started reaching to grab the cherry Jell-O from his nightstand.

" 'Course not!" She exclaimed excitedly throwing herself across him to snatch at the Jell-O.

            Harry blushed immensely. He had never had her this close before. It made him feel the irony of chasing her for so long and never even getting so much as a hug.

            She giggled happily plopping herself onto the bed grabbing the spoon Sebastian used to feed Harry with and shoving the red Jell-O into her mouth. He once again had to adore and compare her to normal women. They would never take something that had recently been in another's mouth, not the women his parents and sister threw at him anyways. Leena, well she'd take a spoon out of a plagued man's mouth if direly necessary. She was just one of those 'ten second rule' girls, he supposed. Well then again, she was the *only* 'ten second rule' girl. The only one he knew anyway. He instantly hung himself on her every word seeing her begin to speak.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," She shoved another spoonful in her mouth continuing to speak, "Hospital food is the best! I remember the time when I was little and had to have my tonsils taken out, I wasn't afraid of course, but afterwards they gave me aaallll the food I wanted. Ok it wasn't much because my throat hurt so bad I didn't want any. Funny how they only offer you all you can eat when you can't eat any! I think it's some sort of medical conspiracy altogether-Ooooohhh!! Ice-cream!" She hollered excitedly jumping Benjamin yanking the two tubs of chocolate marshmallow ice cream away before leaping back onto the bed.

            Harry's body was jostled a little with the impact but he stayed unusually quiet. He was just happy that for once it was her who had come to him instead of the other way around even if her father had to drag her kicking and screaming literally. A tub was unexpectedly thrown to him, he clumsily barely managing to catch it. He looked at it as if she were asking for to simply hold it. She looked at him the spoon hanging from her mouth.

"Wll?" She snorted taking the spoon from her mouth realizing it was giving her a speech impediment. "Well?" She repeated.

            He looked up confused.

"Are you gonna eat or what? I don't like people staring at me when I eat."

            His mouth to an 'O' shape now understanding what she was referring to. She seemed more relaxed now that he had something to keep his eyes on. She looked around the room searching for something he was about to ask about. Finally her gaze settled on him.

"Is this *all* you do?"

"Huh?"

"Don't the nurses give you anything to do or something?"

"Oh that, no not really, are you bored? I'm sorry! I could send-"

"Benjamin and Sebastian out to get something." The two robots finished monotonly heading for the door.

"Oh get some movies!! I hear 'Afterdeath' just came out!" Leena called cupping her hand to the side of her mouth.

            Harry continued to grin like an idiot. This was like a date wasn't it? Well sort of, right? They were eating so that had to count as taking her out to dinner, and they were going to watch a movie together so that definitely had to count as taking her to the theater! That's two dates in one! They were practically boyfriend and girlfriend now! He blushed continuing his daydream. Again of course she wasn't doing this out of her own free will, but on the other hand she wasn't exactly voicing her complaints with a megaphone. _'That doesn't mean she *wants* to be here though'_ he thought feeling a bit dejected._ 'Maybe I should tell her its ok to leave if she really wants to-Ok now that's just the morphine talking! Technically she never really held up her bargain of going out with me when I paid for those parts. She might've went but I was kidnapped so that didn't count did it? No! That couldn't of counted. So this is perfectly legitimate! I'm only getting what she promised!' _He thought regaining his esteem. Still…he supposed he felt a smidge of guilt knowing this.

"Hey Leena?" He asked for once not feeling timid about asking her something that felt personal. 

"Hm?" She responded not really paying attention.

            He twiddled his thumbs, should he really ask this? It could definitely mean another month of hospitalization. Ah hell it was worth it.

"We never really finished that date………"

Leena's head whipped up immediately on the defense.

"Hey I dunno about *you* but *I* was there buddy! *I* did my part! Its not my fault you got side tracked!" She said intimidating poking his chest with her index finger.

"I was kidnapped!"

"And did *I* ask you to be kidnapped!"

"B-But darling that's not fair! Couldn't we just finish our date today?" He said resorting to his affection and pet names as he often did when anxious or nervous. 

            She licked the spoon dry reaching for more giving a nonchalant shrug.

"Kill two birds with one stone, eh." 

            He grinned ear-to-ear adrenalin pumping through him. _'What goes around comes around, I guess.'_

            Leena looked at him out of the corner of her eye. A small smile parted her lips that he didn't' see. _'Well looks like I gotta do this for real now. Ah well, he earned it I guess..'_

_2bc_

Whatchya think! Like it? Isn't da wittle couple 2 kawaii! R&R! Luv ya lots! Huggles^_^

Deni


End file.
